


Life's Little Indulgences

by Ultirex



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Commission fic, M/M, Mentions of canoodling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultirex/pseuds/Ultirex
Summary: The wait is always worth it when he knows that he has someone to come back to.





	Life's Little Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [espioc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/gifts).



> Commission for espioc, who is always a delightful and supportive friend.

Starting the day with a familiar weight nestled against his side had become something of a routine for him. Fort Max considered it a blessing that he even had the luxury of such expectations, that he could awaken and confirm that Cerebros was indeed still tucked against him frame, that the promises of companionship whispered as they held each other close at night were not empty.

Fort Max experimentally allowed an arm to wander as he onlined. He traced the outline of the minibot that was curled up in such a way as to almost fit snuggly into that region of plating between Fort Max’s chest and pelvic armor. He was more pliant there, Fort Max knew, and the relatively thinner layer covering his fuel lines meant that the energon thrumming through his frame would emit the comforts of warmth and life in equal measure. 

He felt Cerebros begin to stir beneath his touch as his hand made gentle circles along Cerebros’ back, and Fort Max greeted the pleasant blue glow of his visor with a smile. 

“Morning already, huh,” Cerebros said. His vocals were slightly slurred, yet to shake off the vestiges of recharge, and Fort Max marveled at the way his mouth drooped open in a lazy yawn. It was a small thing to appreciate, but it endeared him to his partner no less. “Mhm. You’ve been spoiling me, Max. Recharging is so much nicer when it’s with you.”

“I’m sure it is, when you hog all the covers,” Fort Max teased, gesturing at the cocoon that Cerebros had worked himself into at some point during the night. 

Cerebros retaliated by giving Fort Max’s nose a boop. “I blame you for not recognizing that when you give me an inch, I’m gonna take a mile. You should know this by now.”

He unfurled himself from the ball he’d been tucked into at a leisurely place, tossing the bundle of sheets at Fort Max and letting out a satisfied sigh at the sound of joints creaking and servos sliding back into place. He then turned and hopped off of the berth in a smooth motion that contrasted his languid movements from before, leaving a slightly dumbfounded berthmate behind. 

As Fort Max sat up he rubbed the spot that Cerebros had playfully tapped. His face still felt warm in the aftermath, despite the absence of Cerebros’ frame against his own. He silently watched as the minibot did a few more stretches to limber up after a night spent huddled against Fort Max’s side.

“Off to work already?” Fort Max asked, failing to mask his disappointment at the lack of a little TLC to start off the morning right.

“Can’t keep our friends waiting too long, can we?” Cerebros offered Fort Max a look that was only slightly apologetic. “Aw, don’t get mopey on me, Max. There’ll be plenty of time for that tonight.”  
Fort Max frowned at Cerebros’ word choice. It failed to intimidate an amendment out of the minibot.

“Piston’s my patient for today, I think. Piston or Forge. No, it’s definitely Piston.” Cerebros tapped his chin thoughtfully as he rambled on through the list of Roboids that still required attending to. “Forge still needs another day to recover from the first round of surgery.”

As Cerebros made to leave the room Fort Max called out to him, “Wait.”

“Hm?” Cerebros paused, one hand resting on the doorframe, and turned to find that Fort Max had gotten out of the berth.

“One last one for the road,” Fort Max murmured, pulling Cerebros in for a hug. 

One last indulgence before the day ahead.

**______________________________**

Red Alert was already nursing a glass of energon by the time Fort Max sauntered into the kitchen. Fort Max offered a nod of acknowledgement as he plucked two glasses out of the cabinet and made his way over to the energon dispenser to prepare them. All the while Red Alert quietly watched, scrutinizing optics peering out over a datapad that was currently displaying the most recent issue of the _Lost Light Insider._

“You seem to be in a good mood,” Red Alert said as Fort Max took one of the vacant seats across from him at the kitchen table. Fort Max raised a brow as he regarded the additional energon ration that had been set aside for the time being. “Cerebros won’t be joining us today?”

“He insisted on getting to work right away,” Fort Max said with a clear air of disapproval. “He’s really giving this rehabilitation project everything he’s got.”

“At the cost of his own health,” Red Alert said, to which Fort Max voiced his agreement with a weary smile.

“He’s been fueling less. He always gives some excuse about not having time for it. But at the very least, he’s been recharging well.”

Red Alert raised his glass to his lips. “Has he, now.”

Fort Max’s digits curled just a little tighter against his glass. “Something the matter?”

“No, no.” Red Alert downed the rest of his energon - almost as if he were mimicking the act of acquiring a little liquid courage - before he set both his glass and datapad down. “I just - I see things, Max. You know this about me. I can’t help but be hyper-vigilant.”

“Of course,” Fort Max murmured, his tone gentling. “We know this, Red. And we don’t hold things that are outside of your control against you.”

“Thank you,” Red Alert said, his head bowing. “Having said that, I must admit that your behavior this morning has been…”   
He cleared his intake. An uncomfortable stretch of silence ensued until Fort Max prompted, “Been…?”

“Odd,” Red Alert said. His brow was furrowed and his lips pressed into a troubled line as he considered his own assessment of the situation.  
Fort Max paused with his glass partially raised. “How so?”

Red Alert traced the rim of his glass as he said, “You arrived several minutes later this morning than usual - 4 minutes and 17 seconds, to be precise - and in the time I’ve known you you haven’t struck me as the sort of person to break routine. Routine is nice. It’s comforting to people like you and I. But you didn’t stick with it. Not only that, but your step. It’s been…”

Red Alert trailed off once more, leaving Fort Max to try and coax out something a little less cryptic. “You’ve been studying how I walk? I know you’re a details person, Red, but that seems like an odd thing to fixate on.”

“It’s...quiet here,” Red Alert replied, his gaze turning melancholy as he directed it towards the tabletop. “Much quieter than it was on the _Lost Light._ And with only a handful of us here, I can’t help but notice these things. No matter how odd or innocuous you might think them to be.”

“All in good humor, Red,” Fort Max assured him.

“Jaunty,” Red Alert said; a quiet utterance, as if he were musing aloud to himself. Then, a little louder, he said, “You have a bit of a spring to your step this morning. Keeping that, your tardiness, your relationship with Cerebros, and Cerebros’ absence in mind...”

Fort Max offered an anticipatory glance over the rim of his glass as he threw back some energon.

“Max, were you and Cerebros....canoodling?”

Fort Max choked on his drink. Red Alert, quick to act, jumped up and began rubbing his back as he coughed and sputtered. 

“‘Canoodling?’” he wheezed out after he’d recovered. “What do you mean by canoodling?”

“What do you think it means?” Red Alert replied.

“It’s a somewhat ambiguous term.” Fort Max raised a hand to signal that he was fine, prompting Red Alert to return to his own seat. “Thank you. But I think it depends on who you ask.”

“I see.” Red Alert reached for his datapad once more, powering it back on to resume his reading of the gossip article that brought the journalistic integrity of the _Insider_ into question. “Well, I hope you’re taking care of each other.”

Fort Max thought he caught a glimpse of a photo embedded in the article that may or may not have featured Chromedome and Rewind caught in a compromising position in what may have been a...supply closet? Interesting place for a tryst. “We do what we can. He makes things a little less lonely.” His smile was sheepish, almost, as he grabbed the spare glass of energon that he’d prepared and stood. “Being around him reminds me of the _Lost Light,_ almost. It’s...nice, having that feeling again.”

“I’m happy for you,” Red Alert said, looking up from his datapad to offer a smile of his own. “Don’t let me hold you up. Make sure he fuels.”

“On it,” Fort Max said, giving a mock salute. “And, Red - if you really need to know, I promise you that everything has been innocent. _Chaste canoodling,_ if you’d rather think of it that way.”

“Make good choices,” Red Alert said, and the fact that he was able to add a teasing lilt to such a statement made Fort Max’s spark swell.

**______________________________**

He found Cerebros out in the field, as was typical for the minibot these days, but it still took a decent amount of driving for Fort Max to locate him tucked away among the rough and varied terrain. He encountered several Roboids clustered in a flock along the way, and they chittered patterns of nonsensical noises and scattered as he passed by. 

“Straight to work as usual, I see,” Fort Max said as he pulled up behind where Cerebros was stationed and transformed. He pulled the energon ration out of his subspace and held it out insistently. “Here. Drink up.”

Cerebros barely spared the proffered fuel a glance before he focused on the Roboid once more. As he spoke, he continued to methodically run a hand down the length of their neck in a soothing rhythm. “I’m fine. You know I prefer fueling in the evenings, anyway.”

“But you didn’t last night,” Fort Max said. He knew his tone sounded harsh, terse and giving voice to a stringency that was more befitting the Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord than a concerned partner, but he could only hope that Cerebros had become accustomed to reading such mannerisms by this point. “So you need to now. Drink up.”

“Pushy,” Cerebros muttered, but nonetheless he allowed the contact that occurred between them as they exchanged the glass to linger. 

Acquiescing to Fort Max’s demands with a sigh, Cerebros trigged his faceplate to open and began by taking sips that soon devolved into gulps as his neglected tank demanded more. Fort Max had taken a seat next to him and was observing the sight with a look that could have passed for smug, coming from him. 

After Cerebros downed the last of his energon he gave Fort Max a playful nudge with his elbow in retaliation. “Happy now?”

“Yes,” Fort Max said with a knowing smile, prompting Cerebros to stick his tongue out in a petulant display of defiance before he slid his faceplate back in place. 

“You can’t just hand me the lives of all these guys and expect me not to do the best that I can to get this done,” Cerebros said as he directed his gaze back down to the Roboid. They had finally dozed off from the dose of anesthetic that Cerebros had administered, leaving him free to go about his work. “It’s slow going, but I’m making progress. Missing a few fuelings to keep on track won’t kill me.”

“I appreciate you doing this,” Fort Max murmured. Their hands were resting next to each other on the ground, the tips of their digits just barely flirting with each other. Fort Max found himself entranced by the sight as he contemplated taking Cerebros’ hand in his own. “And I know I was the one who gave you this project. But that doesn’t mean you should be neglecting yourself in the process.”

Fort Max lifted a single digit. It was poised and ready to prod at Cerebros’ imploringly, to ask if something as intimate as intwining with his digits would be acceptable, but before Fort Max could act Cerebros - seemingly oblivious to the advance - moved his hand to rest it on the Roboid’s cheek.

“Looks like I can just about get started on this fella.” Cerebros gave their cheek several gentle taps to ensure that they truly were knocked out. He cracked his digits before reaching behind him and groping blindly for the toolkit he’d set aside. Fort Max handed it to him, and again there was a tantalizingly brief moment of contact between them before Cerebros took it. “Cheers. I could actually use someone to play nurse, if you have the free time. I’d ask Outrigger, but he’s currently...”

Cerebros gestured off into the distance, where the head of a Titan could be seen popping up out of the ground a couple hundred meters away like some odd, misshapen mountain formation. Fort Max narrowed his optics and focused them in on the Titan, spotting Outrigger scaling the side of its nose. A vaguely Beak-like shape could be seen hovering near Outrigger’s head, and Fort Max gave a wry smile as he deduced that their very own Titaneer was likely narrating the experience. 

“He’s doing his own thing, as Outriggers are apt to do,” Cerebros said with a shrug. “But if you _really_ want to play the part of the doting hubby, you can lend me a hand with this.”

Fort Max gave him a bemused look. “‘Hubby?’”

“Human term,” Cerebros said with a wave of the laser scalpel that he’d brandished. “Learned it from one of those - what are they called again? Sitcoms, I think? Yeah, sitcoms. Anyways, it’s from one of those DVDs that Swerve sent in the last batch. I think it’s kinda fun, even though it’d _probably_ be more accurate to use for your conjunx.”

“Would it now,” Fort Max said, focusing on the blob that was Outrigger instead of the craving he suddenly felt to wrap an arm around Cerebros’ shoulders, as he figured a ‘hubby’ might do. “I forget that you two send each other - care packages, you called them?”

Cerebros coughed. “Yeah. Care packages. Just to give each other a little pick-me-up, every now and then. We could have a movie night sometime, if you wanted. Make some energon treats, cuddle up with some blankets, put on a few of the classics. Swerve’s sent me a few that I think you’d like.”

“That sounds nice.” Fort Max braved a look at Cerebros, finding that the minibot was intently examining the Roboid’s head from different angles as he prepared to cut. Those shoulders were devilishly still calling for his touch, despite the fact that he knew better than to get in the way of what would soon be an operation. Attempting to banish such thoughts, Fort Max cleared his intake and said, “Why do you insist on working out here, anyways? Wouldn’t it be easier to do this in the medbay?”

“‘Medbay,’ he says,” Cerebros scoffed. “It gets the job done, but calling it an actual medbay? Seems a little generous. But that’s not really the point.” He scratched behind the Roboid’s ear, even though they wouldn’t be able to appreciate the sensation in their anesthetized state. “They’re calmer out here. Makes it easier to catch and dose ‘em. Not to mention that having a patient in good spirits bodes better for any sort of operation. Some people will tell you that it doesn’t matter, but _I_ know that it’s true.” Cerebros waved the scalpel as if he were scolding a skeptic. 

“Whatever works for you. Guess I’m not really in a position to question your methods.” 

Fort Max watched as Cerebros continued to plot out a course of action. He knew that the irregular geometry of the Roboids’ heads made the initiation of such procedures a little more tricky than they would be on a regular mech, and Fort Max quietly admired the careful consideration Cerebros put into his work before he even made the first cut. 

And all the while he battled the urge to initiate some display of affection, to allow himself the indulgence of the pleasant warmth that Cerebros’ touch always seemed to bring him. Handholding was clearly out of the question by this point, as was tucking Cerebros up against his side and letting their helms rest against each other. 

It was ridiculous, he knew, to be contemplating affectionate gestures while his partner - his...‘hubby’... - was preparing to perform brain surgery, of all things. But in a way the ability to partake in such absurdities was almost a miracle, and one he didn’t want to take for granted.

“Be ready with a clamp and some gauze,” Cerebros instructed. “Things can get a little messy sometimes, but even if worst comes to worst it shouldn’t be anything that we can’t handle.”

“Alright,” Fort Max said, rummaging through the toolkit to fetch the needed supplies. He kept them held securely in one hand while the other, desperate to transmute the desire he’d been feeling into some sort of action, reached out and gaze Cerebros a couple gentle pats on the head. 

Cerebros paused, the laser scalpel hovering in position to make that first incision. He slowly looked up at Fort Max, and although his visor and faceplate limited his range of expressions, the bewilderment that was surely in his gaze was palpable.

“Max.”

“...Yes?”

Cerebros set down the scalpel. He was quiet for a moment - probably mulling over the bizarre nature of what had just occurred - before he gave Fort Max’s nose one of his trademark boops.

“That was kinda weird,” Cerebros snickered. “But I guess I should have expected it, seeing as you’re always doing that with the Roboids.”

“I’m...still new to this sort of thing,” Fort Max said. He picked at one of the pieces of gauze. “Go easy on me.”

“Hey.” Cerebros reached up, cupping the side of Fort Max’s face with his small hand. It was a neurosurgeon’s hand: calm, steady, seasoned from millennia of its difficult craft, elegant in that it didn’t show any signs of wear. “It’s ok. I’m glad you want to try a little PDA.” He surveyed the Roboids that dotted the landscape around them. “Sort of. But I’m gonna have to say that, right before brain surgery? Not the time to get lovey-dovey.”

“Canoodling,” Fort Max said, the word sounding unnatural to his own audials. “That’s what Red Alert called it.”

“Canoo-” Cerebros’ laughter was preluded by a snort. “Of course he would say that. Oh, Red...Look, I promise I’ll spend the night again, ok? Then we can _canoodle_ all we want. But in the meantime, I’ve gotta work. So if you don’t think you’ll be able to resist getting a little handsy, then I might have to fire you from your nurse duties. Because this domestication process isn’t going to undo itself, and our friend here has a life to live.”

“I’ll be on my best behavior,” Fort Max said, holding the clamp over his spark and evoking a giggle from Cerebros. 

That didn’t stop him from savoring all those little moments during his tenure as nurse where their hands came together, making even the simply act of passing along tools feel like an intimate exchange.

**______________________________**

By the time Cerebros had finished his work on the rehabilitation process for the day, Fort Max could have sworn the minibot was wedded to the ground. They had waited quietly for their patient to stir after the procedure was complete. Once the Roboid had gotten their wits about them enough to stand and trot off to join their companions with little more to show than some weld marks, Fort Max finally stood and felt the brunt of the strain his frame had been under all that time. 

He wondered how Cerebros managed to do this day after day, and found himself once again admiring the dedication that Cerebros showed to ensuring that the Roboids would be able to take control of their lives once more.

“Ready to go?” Fort Max asked, extending a hand in offering.

Cerebros accepted it, but as Fort Max helped to hoist him up into a standing position Cerebros’ legs, suffering from a lack of use, quivered uselessly beneath him and sent him toppling over into Fort Max’s embrace.

“Oof. Sorry, Max.” Cerebros was like a dead weight against him as he said, “Mm. Yeah, I know you’re a fan of the whole walking together thing, but I think I’ll have to pass today. Gimme a second to limber up so I can transform.”

“If you’re that stiff, you shouldn’t be transforming,” Fort Max admonished, and before Cerebros could protest Fort Max lifted him up into his arms and began to make the journey back to the base with Cerebros cradled against his chest. 

“Now _this_ is the sort of thing a hubby would do,” Cerebros teased as he leaned into Fort Max. 

“Let’s get you refueled,” Fort Max said as he adjusted his hold to better support his precious cargo. “Then it’s off to recharge with you. No more work today, you hear me?”

Cerebros muttered his resignation against Fort Max’s plating as he huddled in tighter.

**______________________________**

Fort Max made sure to lay Cerebros out on the berth with the upmost care, finding that he had dozed off at some point during their slow journey back to the base. 

Red Alert had given them a Look, naturally, as they passed by him; not one of judgment, but with a sly sort of knowing. It was coupled with the tenderness that only a friend who could understand the healing process Fort Max was undergoing could provide, and Fort Max had given voice to his appreciation with a nod before he’d keyed open his room. 

Cerebros awoke from the slight jostle of being set down, his visor coming to life with a muted glow. He gave a languid stretch before sitting up.

“Rise and shine,” Fort Max said with a gentle smile. He handed another glass of energon to Cerebros. “Your tank will thank me for keeping your fuelings on schedule.”

“Don’t know what I’d do without you, Max.” Cerebros downed the energon in just a few gulps. He was hasty to set the glass down on the nightstand and pat the empty space on the berth beside him. “Come on. I owe you some canoodling.”

“Are you really going to call it that from now on?” Fort Max laughed in spite of himself as he complied, stretching out beside Cerebros. The minibot was quick to pounce, curling up right against his side as they’d been that morning. Fort Max wrapped an arm around Cerebros to pull him in tighter and said, “You’re tired. You don’t have to go indulging me right now.”

“Hmm. You say that, but your spark says otherwise.” Cerebros’s hand was resting on Fort Max’s chest right above where his spark chamber was located, and he traced the rough outline of it with a digit. “Besides, you really think that I’m too tired for a little cuddling? You underestimate me, Max. Endurance cuddling happens to be one of my many talents.”

“Is it, now.” Fort Max hesitated for a moment before tentatively reaching down and giving Cerebros’ faceplate a tap. “If you’re up for it then, would you mind...”

Cerebros didn’t need to be asked twice. His faceplate slid away to reveal a grin; one that was only too happy to bestow upon Fort Max the kiss that he couldn’t quite ask for in words.


End file.
